Unforeseen
by angelicelegance
Summary: Blair has almost everything a girl could ever want. She is about to graduate from Yale and has her best friend Serena by her side. The one thing she is missing is love. That is until an unexpected encounter with an old friend stirs up past feelings. B/C


It was safe to say that Blair's life after high school hadn't turned out the way she had planned. Sure, she had gotten into Yale, along with, surprisingly, Serena and the two of them remained best friends. But by now with her college completion looming, she had hoped, no, _expected _that her and Nate would be engaged, or at least close to it. Instead she was finishing single, with Serena being the best company she had. Not to discredit college though. These past few years had been some of the greatest of her life. The college parties had helped her to understand that lack of money didn't mean you couldn't have fun. The scholarship students had taught her that. It was amazing to see those students who had worked so hard to obtain scholarships party hardest with little or no money. She suspected the alcohol helped too. So Serena and Blair, being the epitome of 'best friends forever' had swindled to have their living arrangements together. There was no way the daughters of Lily Van der Woodsen and Eleanor Waldorf would be staying in a _dorm room._ The close to Yale, fully furnished, several million dollar penthouse would suffice. Together they studied, partied, laughed, fought, but most importantly, cemented each other in their hearts forever. But despite the value of Serena's friendship, her extremely successful college experience and impending fabulous job offers, there was still something missing from Blair's life. Love.

Watching Serena and Dan fall deeper in love with one another every day just showcased to Blair even more how much she wanted that special someone. She had dated throughout college, embarked on several relationships but not one of the potential suitors had left Blair feeling that 'spark' that she had once experienced with Nate.

Or a certain Bass character for that matter.

Blair kissed Serena on the cheek goodbye and wandered up the street, feeling happy and content. The two of them had just finished lunch together and caught themselves reminiscing about old times back in high school. The illegal after-hours school pool party and the time they stole Eleanor's clothes from a photo shoot to create their own memories were the two must discussed topics. Blair continued down the street, rummaging through her bag and grabbed her purse to extract one of the photos from that memorable day. It was a close-up of the two friends smiling and laughing. As she stared down at the photo, a wide smile on her face, she found herself bumping into someone. She dropped the photo in surprise and apologised as she bent down to pick it up. Not glancing at the person until she straightened back up, she found herself looking into the eyes of an all-too-familiar face. The face looked down at the photo Blair was holding and smirked.

"I must say, Waldorf, you look as gorgeous back then as you do now."

Blair sighed

"Hello Chuck."

XOXOXOXOXO

Chuck and Blair sat facing each other across a small table in a coffee shop they had come across. Blair initially had wanted to say hello, quickly followed with goodbye but Chuck had talked her into getting coffee with him. "For old times sake," he insisted.

"So what are you doing here in New Haven?" asked Blair with raised eyebrows. "Last I heard you were in Vegas, expanding your ever-growing club empire."

"Keeping tabs on me now, are we?" replied Chuck, a smile playing across his lips.

"More like avoiding enemies."

Chuck let out a soft laugh. "After all this time, I see you still haven't lost your touch. They didn't call you Queen B for nothing."

Blair smiled smugly back at him. "I suppose not. Aside from that temporary loss of sanity everyone experienced that I call 'Little J,' I always did rule Constance Billard. Even more so once I regained my 'crown.'"

Chuck nodded slowly. "You and Serena were all anyone would talk about. It did grown tiresome watching the two of you do whatever you want with everyone looking at you like you were royalty."

"Jealous much?"

"Please." scoffed Chuck. "If I had wanted the limelight again, all I had to do was snap my fingers. I _chose_ to go under the radar… That's not to say it stopped me from fulfilling various male needs. Turns out even if people don't know you have money, once they find out all the girls still want you and all the guys want to be your friend."

Blair frowned listening to Chuck talk about his conquests, a fact that didn't go unnoticed.

"Now who's jealous?"

"Please Chuck. This is no longer high school. Whatever happened between us is in the past. _Way _in the past. Besides, me and you never meant anything. It was just bad judgement paired with heartbreak from Nate and too much champagne."

Chuck knew that Blair hadn't intended to hurt him with those words, but he couldn't help but feel a little torn up inside. Despite Blair's obvious feelings on the subject, it had never meant nothing to him. He had always thought there was _something _between them.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this trip down memory lane with you Blair, I have dinner plans that I need to attend to" stated Chuck, beginning to stand up.

Blair stood up too and stepped out from behind the table so that the two of them were standing facing each other.

"Miss Waldorf, it's been a pleasure" said Chuck, taking Blair's hand and lightly kissing the back of it.

Despite all their history, Blair couldn't help but slightly blush at this gesture.

"Still a perv after all this time, I see" said Blair, rolling her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

As she began to walk towards the exit, Chuck called after her.

"Blair! One last thing."

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Do you mind if I call you? Maybe we could catch up properly sometime."

A strange expression flittered across Blair's face. She still couldn't understand Chuck, after all these years. His intentions were never clear. Half the time she thought he generally cared about her, the other half she thought it was all just an act so he could 'fulfil various male needs,' as he so eloquently put it.

"Sure, that would be nice," she smiled.

She turned around and walked out the door, a little extra spring in her step.

XOXOXOXOXO

Blair woke up to the sound of her phone beeping at her, and the distinct singing and dancing around the adjacent room that only Serena would partake in at 7:00 in the morning. Groaning, she rolled over and snatched her phone off the bedside table. Flicking it open, she saw that she had one unread message. Wondering who, besides Serena, would message her at 7:00 in the morning she opened up her inbox and looked at the message. It read:

"Morning sleeping beauty. Join me for breakfast?"

She grinned to herself and replied eagerly. "Sure Maleficent. I can meet in an hour. Where?"

She organised the details and joined Serena in the living room.

"Why you look extra chirper today." said Serena, grinning at Blair. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing" said Blair nonchalantly, trying to hide the smile creeping across her face.

Serena looked at Blair questioningly, trying to analyse her best friend. Just as Blair made to walk away, Serena squealed. Loudly.

"You met a guy! You have total guy face!" squealed Serena, jumping up excitedly. "I'm right, aren't I? Please tell me I'm right!"

Blair tried to deny the accusations, but the smile she was trying to hide just wouldn't disappear. Eventually, after much pleading and probing Blair gave in and admitted something.

"Fine, Serena. Yes, yesterday after lunch with you, I did meet a guy."

"I knew it!" said Serena, continuing to jump around and be, in Blair's opinion, much too loud and energetic for that time of the morning.

"Serena, how is it that Dan does not kill you every morning he sees you? There is no possible human way for anyone to be as happy as you are at this time each day."

Serena just smiled at her best friend, thankful that Blair was on the verge of getting something good in her life. "Stop trying to change the subject. So who is this mystery man that's gotten my best friend all smiley and cheerful? What's his name? What does he do? When can I meet him? I need to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Well, if you must know," said Blair, "I am meeting him for breakfast in less than an hour. So unless you want me to be late, I suggest you let me go get ready. In peace," she added, as an afterthought.

"A BREAKFAST date?" said Serena. "You must really like him if you're getting up early enough to see him at this time in the morning. No offence Blair, but mornings are not your greatest time of the day."

Blair rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You're such an optimist, S. Now can I go get ready?"

"Fine," sighed Serena. "But I want all the details when you get back!"

"Yeah, yeah" said Blair, as she shut the bathroom door.

XOXOXOXOXO

Blair arrived to breakfast, looking fabulous as usual. She spotted Chuck sitting at a table in the corner and made her way over to him.

"Good morning, Blair. I must say, these early starts must really agree with you," said Chuck smoothly.

"Save it Bass," replied Blair, but she couldn't help but smile playfully at him as she took a seat.

They ordered breakfast and sat waiting for it in semi-awkward silence. Blair felt Chuck's knee accidentally lightly brush against hers, and she jerked it away quickly. They both quickly looked away from each other, pretending it had never happened. Blair cleared her throat, searching for something to say.

"So, what are you're plans, Chuck? For the future?"

Chuck peered at Blair, before he began speaking.

"Well, business in Vegas has been set up and is running well, as is to be expected. The Bass family name still holds a high regard in many areas of the world, as I have discovered. Now that it's all up and running, I'm thinking of returning home to New York, where the majority of my business partners are. It's wiser to stay closer to them, apparently. Besides, New York is the official home of Bass enterprises."

"How very Donald Trump of you" quipped Blair. 'Who knew? Chuck Bass actually _working _for a living? I suppose there really is a first time for everything."

"Bit far coming from you, _Queen B" _said Chuck. If you've ever worked a day in your life, I think I'd die of shock."

"You know perfectly well that in school I studied hard. And college has been no exception. I have numerous job offers lined up but come graduation, Serena and myself already have our own business plan ready to go. The B & S House of Fashion is set to take over the world with it's first store opening at home in New York."

"Fashion? Seriously, Waldorf? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Serena and myself happen to have a _passion_ for it, so why not work with the things you love?"

"Suit yourself" replied Chuck. "Do you think there's a job where I could just flirt and sleep with women all day?"

"That job already exists, Chuck. It's called a hooker. You'd be perfect for it."

Chuck grinned back at her. "You're not jealous again, are you?"

Blair rolled her eyes and went to cross one leg over the other, but once again brushed Chucks leg in the process. This time only Blair looked away, embarrassed, whilst Chuck just continued to stare intently at her. Thankfully, the meals arrived at that time and the two of them began to eat in silence. Once their meals were finished, Chuck informed Blair that he had a meeting to get to. A strange feeling flooded through Blair, and it was several seconds before she realised what it was: disappointment. She was disappointed to leave Chuck's company? Why would she be feeling this? It was just Chuck after all, and it wasn't like she was having the time of her life.

"Well, I guess that's that" said Blair, as Chuck and herself exited the restaurant.

"I guess so" said Chuck.

After a brief pause, during which Chuck looked like he was gathering the courage to say something, he looked at Blair.

"Would you like to come to a dinner dance tonight with me Blair? It's a work charity thing. I was going to bring Cindy from the legal team, but she called me up this morning to say that she's sick."

"Yeah, she's probably allergic to you," replied Blair.

Chuck just kept staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"What time does it start?" asked Blair.

"7:30. I'll send a limo to pick you up."

Vivid memories of being in a limo with Chuck flashed through Blair's mind. Of lost innocence, brand new experiences and feelings she didn't know existed.

"Uh, sure, why not. See you then, Bass."

Chuck smiled genuinely back at her.

"See you then."

XOXOXOXOXO

Blair walked into her penthouse and dropped the keys onto a nearby table. She proceeded to walk into the living room and flop onto a nearby couch, exhausted from her shopping expedition. She placed the bags on the floor next to her and closed her eyes. Moments later she heard an unmistakable voice.

"Blaaaaaaair! How was the breakfast date? Where have you been all day? What inspired the shopping trip? What did you buy? Do you have plans for tonight?" Serena gushed this all so quickly that Blair took a few moments to process what she had said.

"The date was nice. But I wouldn't call it an actual 'date.' Afterwards I went shopping, that's where I've been all day. I went because I had to find a dress. And a bag. And shoes. And jewellery. And yes I have plans tonight in the form of a dinner dance, hence the dress and its accessories."

"Plans with who? demanded Serena.

"My breakfast guy."

"Seriously, B, who is this guy? I haven't seen you put in this much effort for a guy in a _long _time. You were gone _all day _shopping" said Serena.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," responded Blair, attempting to be vague.

'Why not?" said Serena. Is it someone I already know? It IS, isn't it? Let me guess. It's Eddie from that theatre extra curricula subject we took, isn't it? I swear he had such a crush on you. I would always catch him gazing at you across the room."

"Okay Serena," relented Blair. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to go all Regina George on me when she finds out Cady's been making her gain weight, okay?"

Serena smiled at her friends analogy and put up her hand in a 'scouts honour' way. "I promise."

Blair looked Serena in the eyes.

"It's Chuck Bass."

Blair wished she had a video camera at the point to record her friend's reaction. Serena's mouth dropped open, her eyes popped and her head did this kind of involuntary twitch that she had no control over.

"Chuck Bass?? Are you serious?" said Serena, urging herself to remain calm for her friend's sake.

"Unfortunately, yes" replied Blair. "But don't worry S, I'm not in high school anymore. I have no intention of losing my virginity to him in the back of a limo. Not that that's entirely possible anymore, but you get my drift."

"Are you sure about this, B? You and him were kind of… scary together."

"Scary?" said Blair. "We weren't scary. We were just idiots who didn't know any better. Besides, it's not a date thing. It's more of a catching up for old times sake, thing."

Serena sighed and resigned herself to the idea that her best friend should be allowed to 'catch up' with whoever she wants.

"Well, if you're sure, B." said Serena. "I just want to make you don't get hurt."

"I won't" promised Blair. "But thanks for looking out for me."

"I always do."

The two embraced like only best friends can. As they pulled apart, Serena looked back at Blair, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Sooooo, I'll help you get ready?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Chuck pulled up outside Blair's apartment in his limo, feeling something he didn't experience very often. Nervousness.

'How ridiculous', he thought. 'It's just Blair, an old friend from high school. Just Blair. Just Blair.' But the term '_just _Blair' didn't sit well with him. There was a lot more to Blair than most people realised. He got out of the limo and rang the doorbell. Serena answered.

"Chuck," nodded Serena, who seemed to be vying for the title of 'Ice Queen."

"Serena, how are you?" asked Chuck, intent on easing the tension.

"Just fine. Blair will be down in a minute."

As they waited in silence, Chuck got the opportunity to sneak a peak inside the penthouse. It had a very classic style about it, which suited Blair to a tee. Chuck was sure Blair had been responsible for some of the decorating. Or, at the very least, responsible for the Audrey Hepburn picture he could see in the hallway.

"Look, Chuck," said Serena, her voice becoming softer. "I know I don't know you anymore, and I shouldn't judge you on who you were back all those years ago. So I'm willing to give you a clean slate. But I have to warn you, if you hurt Blair in any way possible, I will hunt you down with some form of sharp device, possibly a bandsaw. And I will use it on you."

Chuck smiled at Serena's words, despite the threat.

"I appreciate you looking out for your friend Serena. But hurting Blair is the last thing I want to do."

"Alrighty then," said Serena, nodding at Chuck. "I hope you both have a good time tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure we will."

At that moment, Blair emerged at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a deep purple, strapless gown which was tight around the middle and began to flow out around her hips. It finished at the bottom of her ankles, showing her gold pumps. When she turned to the side, you could see a split going up one side of her leg which reached up to about mid thigh. Her hair was down in natural looking curls, she had smoky gold eye makeup and red lips. She looked simply stunning.

"Wow B!" squealed S. "You look fantastic!"

Blair smiled at Serena and made her way down the stairs, thankful for Serena's enthusiasm about her appearance.

When she reached Chuck, he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful" he whispered.

With one last look back at Serena, Blair and Chuck made their way to the limo waiting for them outside.

XOXOXOXOXO

The dinner itself was a rather boring affair. There were a lot of speeches about things that Blair didn't understand, or care about for that matter. The only interesting part was when Chuck excused himself from the table and Blair started talking to the man next to her. He introduced himself as Dean, and the woman next to him as Cindy, his wife, from Chuck's legal team

"It's very nice to meet you" said Blair, then added "Cindy, are you the only Cindy in Chuck's legal team?"

She laughed at this strange comment. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"No reason" replied Blair, smiling to herself.

Finally the dinner portion of the evening ended and it was time for voluntary dancing. Blair wasn't sure if she was expected to dance, and wasn't sure if she wanted to. Was dancing with Chuck really the best idea? Would it move them from the 'friends' realm into something more serious? She spent several minutes fretting about this in her seat when a slow song came on. She looked up and saw Chuck staring at her. Without breaking eye contact, he stood up in front of her and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

Without thinking, Blair took his hand and he lightly led her to the dance floor. He wrapped one hand around her waist and held her hand with the other. She wrapped her available hand around the back of his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. Together they swayed to the music, lost in the moment. Neither had noticed how fast their hearts were beating. Together they were trapped in a spell. When the song finished and it was replaced with a much more up-tempo tune, the spell was broken and they moved apart, but Chuck refused to let go of her hand. Instead he continued to stand there, staring at Blair. Without thinking, he leaned forward, closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers, before slowly pulling away. Blair was taken aback and felt a tidal wave of emotions washing over her.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly, looking at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"For being you" replied Chuck, using his finger to tilt Blair's head up so that she was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still quietly but now looking back into his eyes.

"Don't you get it, Blair? It's you. It's always been you. After all these years apart, and all the girls, none of them even come close to comparing to you. You're the one girl that's ever meant anything to me."

Blair was shocked but at the same time experiencing something she hadn't felt this strongly in years. Something she hadn't felt since a certain night in a limo all those years ago.

Without hesitation, she slowly leant forward and kissed Chuck. And in that kiss there was everything she wanted. Happiness, fulfilled longing, nervousness, passion and little bit of uncertainty.

One thing was for sure. This certainly wasn't how she had planned her life. But she decided that for the moment it would do just fine.

XOXOXOXOXO

**3 Years Later**

Heading off to dinner in the limo with Chuck, Blair felt extremely happy and she couldn't pin point why. She knew that her life was much different to how she had imagined it would be. By this age, she thought she would be married to Nate and raising a little girl, or perhaps twins. Instead she was a highly successful career girl with her best friend Serena, and she had been seriously dating Chuck Bass for the last three years. Chuck Bass. Just thinking of his name made her smile. Sure, sometimes they fought like hell, but they were happy and _in love. _Despite her life and how lucky she knew she was, Blair just couldn't understand why tonight, of all nights, she felt _exceptionally_ happy.

Chuck smiled at the girl sitting next to him in the limo, feeling a rush of emotion when he looked at her. As he leaned over to kiss Blair lightly on the lips, he hoped she couldn't feel the box hidden in his coat pocket. The last thing he wanted was for her to discover the ring before he got down on one knee.


End file.
